A machine for distributing tablets is known, which comprises various types of conveyor devices that pick up the tablets from a store of loose tablets and, through transfer pipes, transfer them to suitable drum means which provide to dispose the tablets in suitable compartments present in organized containing means such as for example alveoli made on strips so that blisters can subsequently be made.
It is known that the productivity of these machines for distributing and positioning tablets is conditioned by the maximum transfer speed of the tablets to the transfer pipes, and the maximum speed is limited by different factors such as the wear, friction, overheating etc. that the tablets can support.
It is also known that, to increase productivity, distribution systems have been proposed able to feed strips from which it is possible to simultaneously obtain, with successive operations, two or more adjacent blisters, or a strip bearing pre-formed compartments or alevoli in order to obtain several adjacent blisters.
It is also known that the blisters can have different shapes as desired, with a number of alveoli defined by the type and size of the tablets and the technical-commercial requirements of the pharmaceutical company or distribution body.
Whatever the case, the maximum number of blisters that can be fed simultaneously is also defined by the sizes of the machine or the strip on which the alveoli are made for positioning the tablets.
One purpose of the present invention is to at least double, if not multiply, the productivity of such machines, while still respecting the limits connected to the speed of transfer of the tablets inside the transfer pipes.
Another purpose of the present invention is to increase the productivity of such machines without needing to increase the sizes of the strips on which the alveoli are made or to increase the sizes of the machine.
Another purpose of the present invention is to achieve a drum and a machine for distributing tablets which is applicable on machines that are already in production without entailing any modifications.
The present invention can also be applied to machines already in production while always obtaining the advantage of doubling or multiplying in general the speed of delivery of the tablets into the corresponding alveoli and hence the productivity of the blisters.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.